Out of Character
by Crimson1
Summary: Dilandau caught in a circumstance where his softer side has the chance to slip out. Not corny at all, just...filled with a certain melancholy. Great for fans and those who dislike crazyfireboy alike. PLEASE R&R!


*****Out of Character*****  
  
City streets never held much fascination for him, not with so much commotion and so little thought into what is actually going on. He was meticulous by nature, and being amongst so many worthless creatures made his skin ripple like putrid waves.   
  
  
  
No one knew him here, so he paid no mind to the many passerbys. His only reason for even being out in the streets was to aquire some supplies while his guymelef recovered from its recent fight. Then, like so many times before, he would be gone, back to face another day and another battle with those who so rightly deserved his lustful vengence.  
  
  
  
Turning into a particularly dank alley, he rested back against the wall, worn from the anxiety of being around so many people compacted so tight. He only had one more item to aquire - a solid meal - and he would be free to leave this crowded city, an agony of far too much for one who could handle so very little.  
  
  
  
He could not afford to waste another moment, for his enemies could be anywhere, at any time. So, forcing himself to once again face that unbearable thrall, he pushed away from the brick at his back and gazed out of the alley into the waiting street.  
  
  
  
"Sumimasen, Niisan. Can you help me...?"  
  
  
  
Whipping around, he found himself staring down the other side of the alley, leading to another equally busy street. The difference between this side and the one he had come from, however, was that a young girl stood just in front of him, having snuck up on him from behind.  
  
  
  
"Dozo, Niisan." she pleaded, tugging at his shirt sleeve. "I lost Tou-chan and can't find my way home. I'm scared. Dozo...will you...help me find him...?"  
  
  
  
Properly aghast that a young child would even have the nerve to approach a man with such a menacing aura, he looked down at her in utter disbelief. Never one to fool himself, he was well aware how...unnerving his presence could be to others. Yet, there she stood, half his height, with brown hair tied up neatly in pigtails, and round blue eyes beseeching him through a veil of tears.  
  
  
  
As a rule, he doesn't much care for children, but such a pitiable sight, such desperation, reminded him somehow of his own lost cause.  
  
  
  
"Tou-chan...did you say?" he asked softly, kneeling down in front of her, and trying his best to appear kindly. "I can never quite find my own, it seems, but I'd be happy to help you look for yours."  
  
  
  
"Arigato!" she cried, latching onto him in a clumsy embrace.  
  
  
  
He instantly tensed, but slowly found himself succumbing to her gentle touch, and eventually lifted her into his arms completely as they headed out of the alley in search of her lost father.  
  
  
  
As busy as the city was, it took them only a few minutes of searching before a young man, with coloring to match the dear girl's, appeared from around a corner, looking overwhelmingly relieved to have found his missing daughter.  
  
  
  
"I can't thank you enough for finding her." the man expressed, clutching his daughter's hand as they prepaired to be on their way. "Rika always means well, but she gets turned around sometimes and wanders off. I'm just so greatful she was found by a man like yourself. There are far too many dangerous people in cities like this."  
  
  
  
He couldn't help smirking at the father's simple words, but did his best to hide the expression as he bent down one last time to say his goodbyes. "It was a short meeting, Rika-chan, but I'm afraid I have to go."  
  
  
  
"Will you come and visit me sometime, Niisan?" young Rika asked brightly, her tears long dry. "You helped me find Tou-chan and were so nice, I want to bake you cookies to say thank you."  
  
  
  
"Gomen, I can't. I'm very busy. I doubt I'll be back through here again."  
  
  
  
Rika instantly looked hurt, as if his words wounded her like a physical blow. Luckily, her father stepped forward, ever the dutiful rescuer. "Why not join us for dinner then? We'd be happy to have you."  
  
  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." he replied, standing from his crouched position in front of Rika, and backing away just enough to indicate he was ready to leave. "Perhaps...in another life."  
  
  
  
"Wait, Niisan, you never told me your name!"  
  
  
  
He turned, half down the street already, and thought a moment before answering. "I guess...it's Dilandau, but I like Niisan better." Rika laughed then, such a brilliantly innocent sound, and Dilandau found himself walking back towards the pair, pulled in by the ring of her voice. "Actually...perhaps I *will* join you for dinner."  
  
  
  
Rika yelped happily, but the last thing her father wanted was for Dilandau's sudden change of heart to be caused out of sympathy. "Don't feel obligated." he explained with an understanding smile. "If you have some pressing matters to attend to, we woundn't want to keep you from them."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. To tell you the truth...I can't think of anything more important right now."  
  
owari  
  
A/N: Hmmm. The funny thing is, I've always HATED Dilandau. Really. But...I did this as an exersize to write a character with specific traits who acts with the small part of themself that contradicts the rest. I like how it turned out, and i think I kinda like crazy-fire-boy a little now, too. Home you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!! Love ya, minna, and see ya next ficcie!  
  
~Crimson 


End file.
